Mind Control
by SuperFosterLover
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl! Spoilers for Season 2! What if Cadmus did something more than take blood from Kara? What if they were planning something big?
1. Chapter 1

Most of this chapter will be from the Episode 2X07 so there will be spoilers. I am just using the episode to get me started, but it will turn into my own story don't worry. I hope you enjoy since this is my first Supergirl fic.

* * *

 **Kara's Pov**

"You want me to solar flare", I said, "That's never going to happen."

"I can't kill you", the woman said with a smirk, "but I can hurt him."

As she shot the bullet into Mon-El my heart stopped, "No! Mon-El."

He cried out and I could tell he was in so much pain. I wanted to get to him to help him, but I couldn't and that made me feel helpless.

"Now we've been studying your friend. He is powerful, but has a very bad lead allergy."

I wanted to hit her with my heat vision because she had hurt him and I really didn't know what had gotten into me because right then I couldn't see any good in her.

"Say you will do it and I will let him live", she said and I knew I had to agree to save Mon-El, but I didn't want to, "or I can put one in his heart right now."

"No! Okay, okay! I'll do it. Stop!" I said before she pulled the trigger.

"Please, don't", Mon-El said, but I wouldn't ket him die.

"I'm not gonna let you die", I said and with determination I went to the gate, "Give me the helmet."

As she put the helmet on my head I wanted so bad for Alex to be there or for Mon-El to hold me. Wait what Mon-El I can't be having feeling for a daxamite. I did what they asked as I used my heat vision until my powers were completely drained away and I felt so weak. I screamed by how much pain I was in.

"Thank you", she said as she slapped me across the face letting blood flow out of my lip, "Well, it worked. Take her!"

Two men took me by the arms and I could hear Mon-El yelling at me, "Supergirl. Supergirl!"

They were dragging me down a long dark hallway, "What are you gonna do with me?"

They put me on a cold metal table and shined a light on my face. They strapped down my head, so I couldn't fight them.

"What are you doing?" I snarled to the woman once I realized she was the one under the doctor's mask, "You were supposed to save Mon-El. That was the deal."

I couldn't say more as everything went black. I don't know how long I was out, but it didn't feel like to long before I was waking up.

I looked around, "Where is she?"

"I suggest you relax. I need one more test and then it will all be over", the woman said and came over to with a syringe.

She started to take my blood, so I asked the simple question, "Why do you need my blood?'

"To see if it worked", She said and I didn't know what she was talking about.

"If what worked?" I asked.

She simply replied, "You will soon find out."

After she was done taking about a quart of my blood I felt weak. The two men came back and started to drag me back down the hallway towards the cages. They roughly threw me into the cage I previously was in by Mon-El.

"Kara, what did they do to you?" Mon-El asked as soon as the men left.

"I think they only took my blood", I said while picking myself up sliding towards Mon-El.

"You think? Are you okay?" He asked obviously concerned.

"I'm scared", I said not being able to hold in my feelings anymore.

"Mon-El? If something happens... if I don't get out of here. I need you to tell Alex something for me. I need to tell her to just keep living her life on her own terms. Tell her I wasn't scared, okay?" I said trying to get my goodbye message in if I didn't get out of this place.

"Well if I don't make it and you do you're welcome to tell everyone I was scared out of my mind", he said making a joke even at this time.

It made me laugh and I needed to laugh. He started to talk about his life, and how he deserved to die.

"You don't deserve to die. You deserve to survive. The Prince on Daxam sacrificied himself because he saw you were worth it." I said looking into his eyes.

"Kara about Daxam... there's something I have to tell you", He started but someone footsteps stopped him.

The stranger open my cage, "Come with me."

I could tell it was a man, but I could not see his face, "Who are you?"

"Kara it's me", Jeremiah said taking off his hood.

"Jeremiah", I said and I couldn't breath as I threw myself into his arms, "I can't believe it."

"We have to move", he said pulling out of the hug and moving to unlock Mon-El cage too.

When he opened it Mon-El fell to the ground and I gasped, "Oh my god Mon-El."

We moved to a secure room where Jeremiah quickly took the bullet out of Mon-El. It didn't take long before we had to make our ways to the door.

"Go down this hallway there is an escape at the end", Jeremiah said.

"No I'm not leaving you", I said not wanting to say goodbye, "I'm not losing you again."

"Kara I'll be fine", Jeremiah said, "Please. Just go. I'll slow them down. I have been here fifteem years. I'll survive a little longer."

"If I leave you here, ALex will never forgive me", I said with the determination to bring him home.

"Kare if you die here there will be no one to forgive", He said and I started to cry.

"I love you", I said giving him one last hug.

"I love you too", Jeremiah said as he hugged me back, "Now go. Go!"

I let Mon-El drag me away as I continued to stare back at him until I could not see him any longer.

We made our way back to the DEO and of course I was sent straight to the med bay.

"I am fine", I said to Doctor Hamilton, "I am not hurt other than my powers are drained."

"Let me just make sure", she said putting me under the lights to start and heal me.

I heard foot steps running towards me and before I knew it Alex was by my side.

"Oh my God, I just heard. I had no idea Cadmus took you", Alex said bringing me into a hug.

"Alex", I said trying to get her mind off of me.

"I should have been there", Alex said guilt all over her face.

"Alex", I said really not wanting her to question what happened to me because I didn't even know what happened to me, "Jeremiah helped us escape."

"You saw dad?" She asked surprise taking over the guilt.

"And I know where he is", I said now sure that I bought myself time before she started her questions, "Go."

She left giving me one last hug to go find her dad and my stepdad. I watched her run and get herself a team before I got up leaving the DEO without the doctor's permission. No one even realized I left until later when Mon-El, James, Winn, and Alex showed up at my house.

Alex walked in first with food, "Who's hungry?"

I immediatley got off the couch going to her, "Yes! Comfort food."

I watched as Mon-EL took a seat on my couch and James began to speak, "You guys survived Cadmus, the least we could do is get you pizza and pot stickers."

I smiled even though my head was starting to pound. I had never had a headache before other than when I was a human.

"I'm sorry there cold", Alex said and I started to smile.

"That's okay", I said using heat vision to heat them up, "Not anymore."

"Oh, yeah! She got her powers back. " Winn said and I laughed.

The TV started to talk about guardian and I confessed, "I admit it I was wrong about guardian. I'm really glad he was there to help you, Alex."

James smirked, "Well I hate to say 'I told you so'."

"You love to say 'I told you so'." I said laughing again it was nice to be with my family.

"I do", he said and we both laugh.

"I still want to know who is under that mask though", I said curious.

"Oh I'm sure he'll reveal himself soon enough", Alex said and I could tell she was hiding something.

Everyone but Mon-El and I walked into the kitchen. I sat back down on the couch with him and we talked. I couldn't help but feel a little connection between us.

* * *

 **Lillian Luthor's Pov**

"We are good to go whenever you want to start it", one of my workers said.

"Start it now", I said and with an evil laugh, "It is time for Supergirl to be under my control."

"Yes ma'am", my worker said again.

"Supergirl it is time for you to show who you really are", I whispered to myself as they started hooking me to wires and other things my life would consist of for the next few weeks while I bring Supergirl down.

* * *

 **Alex's Pov**

"Thank you for heating up the oven for me, so we can eat the pizza." I said to Kara and she smiled.

"Whenever you need a hero I will be there to save the day", we both started laughing at her statement.

Something happened in that moment her face went totally blank as if everything turned off in her head.

"Kara, are you okay?" I asked concerned on my face.

"Yeah", she said but the look didn't go away, "I think maybe I am just tired. I had a really long day maybe we should wait until tomorrow to have this pizza."

"Okay, so you want us to leave", I said obviously confused because she has never kicked us out before.

"Yeah I think that is for the best right now", she said walking into her bedroom.

"Hey I think Kara is going to bed maybe we should leave", I said to the guys and they nodded.

We made our way to the door and I turned towards them, "I will meet you guys outside I am just going to say goodnight."

"Hey Kara", I said knocking on her bedroom door and noticing she was in her bathroom.

I made my way over to her bathroom door knocking, "Hey Kara."

"Yeah", she yelled throught the door.

"We are heading out. Call me if you need anythink, okay?" I said.

"Okay", she said back.

"I love you", I waiting for a response, but one didn't come.

I figured she didn't hear me, so I made my way to the guys. The guys all asked at the same time, "Is she okay?"

"I am not sure", I said and then my phone started vibrating.

"Agent Danvers", I said.

"Agent Danvers this is Doctor Hamilton" A woman said.

"Doctor is everything all right?" I asked.

"Actually I am not sure" she said, "Are you by chance with Supergirl?"

"No, why?" I was beyond worried now the doctor was calling about Kara.

"I have tried calling her several times and everytime I have got her voicemail", she said.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"I did some tests on her earlier today and found that something strange was inside her head. I need to run a few more tests to figure out what it is." The doctor said.

"What do you think it is?" I asked as I started making my way back inside towards Kara's apartment leaving the guys confused.

"A device from Cadmus maybe. It could be dangerous. We are not sure at this time that is why we need to do more testing", she said.

"I will be there right away", I opened the door to go back inside when someone flew over me and I knew exactly who it was.

"I told you to leave", Supergirl said.

"Kara? We need to go to the DEO", I said trying to get her to come down.

"I can't", she said flying away.

"KARA!" I screamed after her.

I got in my car the guys getting in too and I started driving to the DEO.

"What is going on?" Winn asked.

"I don't know", I said as concerned feeled me, "Nothing good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" Alex asked herself as she scanned the city with the guys.

Hearing Alex whisper to herself, Winn got an idea. They had been driving around the city for hours it seemed without any luck whatsoever. He had been thinking nonstop since they got in the car about how to locate her, and finally the bells went of like fire crackers.

"I know", he said quietly at first, but then looked at Alex and a little louder said, "I know how to find her Alex. We need to head to the DEO."

Alex looked at him then to James, "Step on it."

James did as he was told, and headed for the DEO speeding all the way. Mon-El was in the back seat staring up into the sky hoping to see the blonde flying, and thinking about how mad he was that he hadn't caught on that something was wrong.

As soon as they reached the DEO, Alex and Win jumped out of the car and ran up the flights of stairs to head quarters. Winn went right to his computer and immediatly started typing away on his keyboard. Alex looking over his shoulder trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Now Supergirl I have a device in your head that can put a spike through your brain if you don't do what I say", his computer started to say, "But you really don't have any choice in the matter because that same device can control your mind."

"Who is that Winn?" Alex said not being able to stand someone talking to her sister like that.

"I am not for sure, but I think it could possibly be the leader of Cadmus", Winn said making Alex stomache form in knots.

"You said you could find where she is . How?" Alex said getting a little antsy, but not allowing herself to look that way.

"By tracking her ear piece like so", he said as he typed something in and a red dot started glowing.

"We have to get to her before they make her do something that she will regret", Alex said walking out the door with a tablet that held her location.

She yelled at a field team, "Get ready we are going to cadmus to retrieve Supergirl."

Alex barreled out of the DEO running to the car that Mon-El and James still remained, "Start heading to this address now."

They started to pull out when they saw Winn run out of the building; James immedialty stopped to let Winn in.

"You guys think you are gonna leave me when Kara is in danger", Winn said staring at them in disbelief, "Not a chance."

The field team pulled out after them and they both zoomed toward the destination to save Supergirl.

Once they arrived at an abandoned warehouse that the dot was in they all jumped out taking up protocol positions.

"Everyone remain alert. They have Supergirl under there control. Our objective is to bring Supergirl out of there safely, but if worse comes to worse knock her out somehow someway. Do not I mean do not kill Supergirl or the city will be in complete chaos", Alex said and then moved toward the building.

As they entered the building it was filled with racks of things. It looked like a store's old warehouse. They started making there way through the store to the dot. Alex was the first one there and what she saw made her want to throw up.

Supergirl had blood dripping down her face and all over her clothing. She was tied to a chair that was cutting off her circulation. Her face was already bruising from the beating she must of endured.

"Hey Supergirl... open your eyes", Alex said gesturing for the others to stay back.

Alex moved some hair off her face as Kara started to open her eyes, "Alex what happened?"

"Long story Supergirl we have to get you out of here and to the DEO. Can we do that?" Alex asked and it looked like Kara just realized she was in her Supergirl suit.

Kara nodded her head. Alex started to get to work untying the knots as Winn called the DEO telling them to get a medic waiting.

They got Supergirl to the car and traveled back to the DEO. It didn't take as long as it took in going to the warehouse for they weren't scared about Kara now that she was back with them.

As soon as they all got to the DEO, Kara smiled, and looked at all the agents. Her heart was telling her to not listen to what her mind was telling, but her mind was to controlling as I kept repeating KILL THE AGENTS!

The doctor came up to Supergirl taking her by the arm to lead her to the med bay, "Don't touch me", she yelled.

Alex looked at her and whispered with uncertainty, "Kara?"

"It's not Kara anymore", she said as she grabbed Doctor Hamilton and threw her into other agents, "And it is defiantly not Supergirl. I call myself CADMUS!"


End file.
